Brian and Me
by aldovas
Summary: Meg's life is miserable, but Brian's becomes worst when her girlfriend Jillian died for his fault...they will find their love together?
1. Meg and Brian worst day ever

Brian and Me

Rated: T for Teenagers

**Chapter 1: The Meg's and Brian's worst day ever**

(This chapter begins in James Woods High School; Meg was putting her books in the locker until Connie and her friends comes to Meg)

Connie: Hey Meg.

Meg: Connie?

Connie: The guys and I were talking, and as is the day of my speech to the audience, I want you to do it for me.

Meg: Forget it Connie, everyday you put me a trap to get me humiliate, and I won't fell it this time.

Connie: Ohh, too bad, I thinking if you speech in front the class this day, I can name it my official friend.

Meg: No thank you, I have dignity and I won't turn it into humiliation.

Connie: (Begging) Please Meg! My reputation of the most popular girl of school is in game and you are my only hope! Please Meg, have heart to me this time!

Meg: (Annoyed) All right! All right! I'll do it if you promises me not humiliation, got it?

Connie: Thanks Meg! I knew it I could thrust you.

Meg: Don't forget! Not humiliation!

Connie: I promise. (She crosses her fingers in her back)

(Meanwhile, Brian and Jillian (In my fanfic, they still dating) were in the park)

Brian: Jillian, this last months with you was the most fantastic months of my life.

Jillian: Ohh Brian, you're the cutest guy I ever met.

Brian Uhh…I'm a dog.

Jillian: Brian! Don't say that! You're not a dog, you're a man.

Brian: Anyway, I make a reservation in an Italian restaurant; I know you love the Italian food.

Jillian: Yes I love the Greece food!

Brian: Uhh…yeah, well, see you in the night.

(In the Audience, everything is in dark)

Meg: Connie, why everything if dark?

Connie: Is a surprise speech, well, go on. (Meg prepares the speech)

Meg: Dear students of school, I said sometime very important to this: That was a Brazilian and Spanish who they were talking each other, the Brazilian was talking to him until the Spanish says 'Cállate sudamericano, ni siquiera sabes hablar español' (Translation: Shut up South American, you don't even speak Spanish), then a Chinese ask a Japanese to open the eyes, and the Japanese says 'I don't have it closed damn Chinese, you made me this expensive glasses', what's the difference between an Iraqi and an Iranian? Iraq is for Sadaam Hussein, but Iran is for Iwanna Bigdick. Wait a minute, this isn't a speech; there are so many racists' jokes that could offend foreign students. (The lights appears and the audience is foreign students who they so pissed off) Ohh…sh*t (Then everyone attacks her, making laughing to Connie and her friends)

Connie: (Laughing) our plan was a perfect success!

(In an Italian restaurant called 'The Romero', Brian and Jillian looks they enjoying their dinner)

Jillian: This place is fantastic!

Brian: I'm glad you're enjoying it Jelly-Bean, and I also give you something very special.

Jillian: What is it, a cat? I love cats!

Brian: What cats? (He barking until he laughs for joking) I'm kidding, but serious: Jillian, I love stay with you, now it's time to make this official. (That scares Jillian)

Jillian: (Gasps) you will broke up with me?

Brian: (Shocked) What?! No! I don't mean it...

Jillian: (Upset) you know what? F*ck you! (Everyone here listening this) And you don't dump me! I leave you! (She walks away from here, but she slips from an ice cube, to the kitchen where she crashes against the oven in flame, the Brian's propose finished with a tragic failure)

(An ambulance comes for Jillian and she's was covered with a blanket, Brian was so very sad for this tragic night,

he cried all night for this.)

(After school, Meg was so beat out from the foreign students, Brian for other side, the Jillian's death affect him so much, he's now in the bar drinking 7 martinis)

Meg: (Thinking: I thought the bad things only happen to the bad people…but now…I don't know.)

Brian: (Thinking: I thought I finally met my girl of my dreams…but now…I lost her forever…)

Meg: (Thinking: My family hates me…the school hates me…everyone hates me…)

Brian: (Thinking: I hate my life…I hate everyone…I hate everything…)

Meg: (Thinking: My life is awful…)

Brian: (Thinking: I can't take it anymore…) (They were planning to commit a suicide: Meg tried to hang herself with a rope, and Brian points himself with a handgun)

Meg/Brian: (Thinking: Good bye…cruel world…) (She kicks the chair to get choked, but the rope cuts itself and she just falls; at same time…Brian tries to shoot himself, but the handgun doesn't work, so he throws away, killing a person who he didn't notice)

Meg: This is so great…

Brian: I don't even commit a suicide…

Meg/Brian: God hates me…

(Chapter ends)


	2. A new friendship

Chapter 2: A new friendship

(This story begins in the park; Brian was sitting in a bench until appears Meg)

Brian: Oh…hi Meg.

Meg: Oh, hi Brian, what are you doing here?

Brian: I'm always here every time I'm broke up with a girl…

Meg: Dad told me what happened to you and Jillian.

Brian: Really?

Meg: Yeah, just in time before to put my head in the toilet…Brian, I know how you feel…

Brian: (Upset) No you don't, you never have a boyfriend who died for your fault! You know nothing about me! You know nothing about suffer!

Meg: (Frustrated) EX-CUSE ME?! Do you think my life is cute?! I lived everyday being the ass of the family! Everyday, they abuse me and treat me like crap! (She shows their cuts in her arm) Just look this cuts I made myself, every cut represents the worst day of year! In resume: I hate my life! I lived with suffer since I was 4, meanwhile you didn't even in your mother's womb, so don't give me a damn about suffer! (Brian was impressed for Meg's attitude)

Brian: (Impressed) Oh my god, I never see an attitude so strong to other woman; you're just bold like Betty Ross.

(Cutaway where Betty Ross was with Bruce Banner)

Betty: I can be brave too.

Bruce Banner: Prove it.

Betty: Your mom is a bitch.

Bruce: (Getting his eyes green) my…mom…is not a… (He turns into Hulk) BITCH!!!!!! (He takes Betty)

Betty: (Sarcastic) Hey, take it easy green man.

Hulk: Betty doesn't scare to Hulk?

Betty: Neither a little.

Hulk: Hulk is disappointed… (Cutaway's end)

Brian: Meg, I'm so sorry…

Meg: For what?

Brian: For everything you been though, I was selfish for not thinking about your feelings, and of course are pretty bad, but give me a chance to make you happy, I promised to be the best friend ever, and give you the best day ever of your life.

Meg: Really?

Brian: Yeah, maybe my heart is broken, but it still saying to me to go on.

Meg: Well…I don't know what to say…except…let's do it!

Brian: Great! I promised you won't regret it, just like Lois in her birthday.

(Flashback where Peter has a surprise for Lois)

Peter: Hey Lois, for your birthday, I have a surprise in the basement, do you remember you wanted a puppy since we were married?

Lois: (Happy) Oh my god! Do you buy a puppy?

Peter: Better. (He opens the basement and is full of puppies) I buy 50 puppies! (We see Brian was here being kissed)

Brian: (Exhausted) Can you help me…? (Flashback's end)

(In the forest, they were walking)

Meg: Are you sure there's a secret spot where we can get fun?

Brian: Thrust me, this place is gonna be so fun as you'll forget all your problems.

Meg: Well, while we can talk about then to forget them, me first. (Brian was somewhat disgusted)

Meg: I was as four years old when I have my first worst day of my life…

Brian: Uhh…how about if you talk what do you want to be?

Meg: Hey, that was a great idea…

Brian: But…say it without talking. (Then we hear some music)

Meg: Ohh…what about to sing?

Brian: Oh no!

Meg: (Singing with Miley Cyrus's voice) tell everybody I'm on my way

Brian: Hey, can you shut up?!

Meg: New friends and new places to see

Brian: Meg stops singing! (He covers her mouth with his hands)

Meg: With… (Muffled) Yes I'm on my way; and there's nowhere else than I'd rather be.

Brian: (Annoyed) Uhh…

Phil Collins: (Singing) tell everybody I'm on my way; and I'm in loving every step I take. With the sun beating down; yes I'm on my way. And I can't keep this smile off my face! 'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between. And the stories that we tell will make you smile, oh it really lifts my heart. So tell them all I'm on my way; new friends and new places to see; and to sleep under the stars who could ask for more? With the moon keeping watch over me. Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind the sun will come out wait and see, and the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart. Whoa, there's nowhere I would rather be.

Brian/Meg: Whoa/Aah! (They fall in the bottom of a waterfall and playing here)

Phil Collins: 'Cause I'm on my way now, well and truly, I'm on my way now.

Brian: Hey, you sing so very well, I don't know why you don't sing in concerts…oh I get it…

Meg: Hey, there's a lake over here!

Brian: Crap, the only way to arrive the spot is cross the river. (Then he sees Meg in her underwear) Meg? What are you doing?

Meg: Well, my clothes were wet anyway. (Then appears a group of beavers)

Beaver 1: Hey! You guys want a ride?

Brian: Really?

Beaver 2: Yeah, hang on in our backs and we swim with us!

Meg: What you think? Brian.

Brian: Let's go! (In the lake, they were swimming hanging on in the beaver's back)

Meg: This is so awesome!

Beaver 1: Ha ha, you the humans are so fun.

Beaver 2: Just wait to see the other animals. (The other animals like squirrels, gophers and rabbits see them, and they wanted to ride over the beavers' back, and they do it)

Phil Collins: Tell everybody I'm on my way; and I just can't wait to be there. (Just can't wait to be there) With blue skies ahead; yes, I'm on my way, and nothing but good times to share (Nothing but good times to share) Tell everybody I'm on my way; and I just can't wait to be home (Just can't wait to be home) With the sun beating down; yes, I'm on my way, and nothing but good times to show…I'm on my way!

Meg: (Finalized the song) Yes, I'm on my way!

(In the night, they decided to stay a night with the beavers)

Meg: Hey Brian, you never told me about that wild life.

Brian: Well, I guess because the wolves are the dog's ancestors and it's because I don't surprised to.

Meg: Well, everybody calls me a boy or a dog, and they weren't wrong in some things at all, I love the wild live, we could live like this the rest of our lives.

Brian: I don't know.

Meg: How you don't know? This could be a fabulous life: No school, no popular guys, and no families who don't care of us.

Brian: Yeah, in my case; no stress, no dumb sexy girls, and no evil babies to planning to kill their own mother. (They laugh of their commentary) You know Meg; stay with you was the best idea I never had.

Meg: Yes, you're the best friend I never had, even if you're a dog.

Brian: Can I ask you something? But try to don't laugh.

Meg: All right.

Brian: You always were the daughter I never had. (Then he laughs himself) Oh ho ho ho ho, how irony, I said you don't laugh of this, and I end up laugh myself!

Meg: Really?

Brian: What?

Meg: Do you think I'm like your daughter?

Brian: Uhh…yeah, I the only one of the family who doesn't bash you, well that's because a father is very careful with his daughter, he sees her like a son for him, he loves her the same way.

Meg: (Commoved) Brian, that what you said was so very cute, and I have to admit you were like a real father for me…(Sad) I wished my dad could be more like you…

Brian: Hey, he did some good things to you in the past, well most them he screw them, but the point is, he's also a good father, and better than mine.

Meg: But you're not a girl.

Brian: I know, but sometimes a father is also an essential part of a child's life, most of the babies' first words are 'dad' or 'daddy', and when you become an older teenager you can call him 'father' or 'old man', but you can always call him 'dad'.

Beaver 3: Hey! Can you already sleep? We're tired!

Meg: Well, you listen the beavers, let's have a nap.

Brian: Good idea, good night Meg.

Meg: Good night Brian. (They begins to sleep so happily, now they finally together…)


	3. Train for fight, fight for live

Chapter 3: Training for fight, fight for live

New Characters:

Liam Neeson – Master Cole

Alec Baldwin - Bear

(In the next morning, Brian wakes up and sees Meg making the breakfast)

Meg: Good morning Brian, do you like the fish raw or fried?

Brian: Meg? Did you wake up early?

Meg: Yeah, I learn how surviving in natural places, do you want a glass of blueberry's juice? (She shows a glass of purple juice)

Brian: Thanks… (He drinks it) hmm…naturally delicious… (Then they hear some step's sounds, and every step gets louder until…appears a big bear) Oh…my…god… (The bear roars and they run away for him while he was chasing them until go to a curved cliff, and they rolling for his lives and end it in somewhere away of him) whew… that was so closed.

Meg: Who the heck was that bear?

Brian: I don't know, but we have to stay away from him, anyway, did you say 'heck' instead of 'hell'?

Meg: Uhh…yeah, there's something wrong?

Brian: Nothing, is just to have a rating T for teenagers, we need some bad language.

Meg: Like 'stupid'?

Brian: I said like 'damn'.

Meg: Well, you already got it.

Brian: Good point.

(Then they continue their way until they finally arrive to the secret spot.)

Brian: There's Meg, my secret spot where I was before to meet your family…oh my god

Meg: Oh my god, this is so beautiful! (Then they noticed the secret spot is no longer a secret spot, now is a little village where practice the agriculture, humans and animals live in peace together)

Brian: But…when I lived before…it was a field…not a village… (Some guys comes with them)

Guy 1: Hey, welcome to the Meadow Village, where humans and animals live in peace.

Brian: Excuse me, I grew up here when I was a puppy, how could you turned into a village?

Guy 2: It was empty when we find it; we live peaceful with our brothers and sisters.

Girl: Come with us, you'll be happy here forever.

Brian: Okay… (Then goes the chief of the village)

Chief: Welcome you two, to my village, I'm the chief of this beautiful place… (Then appears bear, the same bear who attacks Meg and Brian, he's back for revenge)

Bear: I'm finally found you…

Brian: Listen Smokey, we don't have to doing the things with violence.

Bear: Oh ho ho, you guys don't get it, I want someone who can fight with me…if I won't find him or her…I'm gonna eat everyone. (Then appears a man who has a bread)

Man: You want an opponent? You already have one… (Bear roars and attacks him, but he's so skilled in the fights, so he hasn't any problem with hi, until…he tackles him to the back, and he hurts…)

Bear: You have guts old man…but this is your end! (He was ready to fight, until Meg kicks it, and he hurts it) Aaahh!

Meg: Stop it! Right now!

Bear: Who the hell are you to saying me what to do? Boy…

Meg: First at all, I'm a girl! And second; I won't let you to hurt people. (Thinking: Because I already know how that feels) I challenge you a fight! Give me three days to get ready, and when that day comes…I will fight with you!

Bear: (Chuckles) you have guts kiddo, I admit it…but I'll give you a week, just for live enough when I kill you in the day of our fight, so be prepare… (He runs away, for now)

Brian: Meg! What the hell do you did?!

Meg: That people live happily in their home, I won't let that happiness disappear, I'm going to train, and become a fighter to defeat him.

Man: You won't do it alone, I'll be your master, call me…Master Cole, and I promise you will defeat the bear, but for that, you have to train hard, suffer more than you ever have.

Meg: Believe me; I suffer more than nobody in the world, just like Wolverine.

(Cutaway where Wolverine where he finally face off against Sabertooth)

Wolverine: I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off…

Sabertooth: (Sarcastic) For what? Do you suffer enough for being strong?

Wolverine: I kill my own father, I fight in wars, you kill me lover, and I suffer a painful experiment to have these. (He takes off his metal claws)

Sabertooth: Ohh…I screwed up…

(Meanwhile, in the Griffin's house, Lois was so worried because she doesn't know where her daughter is)

Peter: Lois, can you try to relax? I'm trying to watch 'The Lord of the Rings 4: The Return of the Two Rings Tower Fellowship'.

Lois: How can watch TV knowing our only daughter is gone with Brian for one day and half?!

Peter: Easy, she's Meg, and I don't care what happen to her.

Lois: What happen if she was eating for a bear?!

Peter: And what happen if it won't happen? Then you got worry for nothing.

Lois: Can you a least say something about this situation?! She's not even go to the school!

Peter: Don't worry, I have someone can replace her.

(Flashback in the James Woods High School, Stewie was dressed like Meg)

Stewie (Meg): Look! I'm ugly! Everybody hates me! I cut myself to feel better and when I stay with a guy, he kills himself. (He saws a guy) Boo! (That guy screams and puts him gasoline and gets him flames and runs away to find a window and go there.) (Flashback's end)

(In the forest, Meg was ready to train with the Master Cole)

Master Cole: To defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy; think like your enemy, therefore, you will find his weak point.

Meg: Are you sure training me can make me strong?

Master Cole: The training will learn how survive against the most violent animals who are prepared to kill you, you must show them you're better than their.

Meg: But, if they are strong than me? How can be better than their? (Master Cole then kicks her in the stomach and she fells) Ah! (He begins to kicks her several times)

Master Cole: If your opponent is using the brutal strength! (Kick) you must be smart than him! (Kick!) You must have a strategy to defeat him! (Kick) And that's how you'll find his weak point… (Then she grabs his leg)

Meg: Everyone can use the brutal strength…

Master Cole: Maybe not…but you're not an exception! (He spins to let him down, but she uses a position of art martial) Tiger! (He uses one too) Jujitsu! (She uses other) Panther! (They still fighting) You're skilled. But this is not a dance! (He beats her down) I admit it…you have a potential as a warrior…

Meg: I have so much to learn…

Master Cole: Knowing you're not ready is not enough…you have to work hard if you want to defeat the worst of your enemies, who is the worst of your enemies?

Meg: I…don't know…I don't even know if I considered as my enemies…

Master Cole: Sometimes…the worst enemy of a warrior…is him or her…known as his or her dark side, an evil side where there's nothing than bad thoughts and sins… (They continue their training for hours, even until the sunset in the lake) To defeat your evil side, you have to give up them, one time you dominate them…you'll be ready for anything…other wise…you'll lost yourself in your own sins! (She stops to fight) Who says to you to stop?

Meg: I'm tired; I have hours of training…

Master Cole: You shouldn't put your guard down! (He resumes the training) Training is nothing! Will is everything!

(In a coldly night, they were in a bonfire)

Master Cole: You have an excellent job, continue like that, and you'll defeat the bear.

Meg: Can I ask you something?

Master Cole: What?

Meg: Why do you train a normal teenager…even an ugly girl like me?

Master Cole: You seems be suffer…

Meg: How do you know?

Master Cole: Your eyes, It seems red, scar of your tears who are signs of pain from your heart.

Meg: Why do you care?

Master Cole: Because…my father was…a drunken…and he uses anything to get when he want, like trying to cut my head…just look that. (He shows a scar in his neck)

Meg: Oh my god…is good to meet someone who also suffers. (She shows him her arm with cuts)

Master Cole: Don't worry, you must face off the past, and defeat it, but this will happen in one day…because in few days more…you'll defeat your first opponent.

Meg: Yeah…and the next…my worst enemies…


	4. Meg's battle and great decision

**Chapter 4: The Meg's battle, and great decision**

(This chapter begins in the sunset, today is the day: the battle between Meg and the Bear)

Master Cole: Are you ready to fight with him?

Meg: I'm always ready.

Master Cole: Wait, you will give me the honor to wearing this… (He shows to her an Amazon's battle dress)

Meg: What is that?

Master Cole: My wife wore this, she was a great fighter before her death; you will make me happy seeing you fighting like my wife.

Meg: Thanks master. (She wore the battle dress and it fits her perfectly) Time to fight…

(In the middle of the meadow, they made an arena for their, the bear was ready)

Guy: Beer sir?

Bear: No thanks, I want to be sober when I eat her… (Then appears Meg wearing the battle dress) Hey, nice dress.

Meg: (Coldly) Thanks…

Bear: Maybe I can use it as napkin after I eat you…

Meg: Make it… (The bear runs to her, and he prepares to hit her with his paw, but…she stops it) What? Is that all you got? (The Bear begins to give her a serial of paws, but she evades them all, until he gets tired) It's my turn now… (She begins to give him a serial of punches, and then the famous Chun-Lee from Street Fighter signature moves, etc.)

Brian: Cool! Where you get them?

Meg: From the movie of Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Lee.

Brian: Ohh…that movie sucks…

Bear: I won't give up easily; I'm going to crush you with this! (He grabs a tree and tried to kill her with it, but she jumps meanwhile she remember what her master teach her)

Master Cole: (Thinking: If your opponent is using the brutal strength, you must be smart than him)

Meg: That is! Hey Yogi! (He sees her) You want to eat me? Get up the tree!

Bear: That's what I'm gonna do… (He gets up the tree and she falls and punches him in the head)

Meg: Rule #1 from the gravity, everything goes up, they've go down! (That makes hitting himself with the tree, turning in to a short bear) What happen? Do you have a 'little' problem? (Bear just runs away from the humiliation of being defeated for a girl) Yeah! Better run! Boo-boo! (Everyone cheers for her victory, for first time ever… (Not counting the Make over episode) she was adored for everyone, even if they're almost hippies)

(In the victory ceremony; the chief congratulates Meg for saving everyone from the bear)

Chief: Meg Griffin, for save us from that horrible beast to us, is an honor to give you…the Heroine's medal. (He gives her a medal that says 'Heroine')

Meg: Thank you Chief.

Chief: Please, call me Bob, Chief is my father.

Master Cole: Meg, you show to me you can be a real warrior only trust your heart, and for that I'll give you this. (He gives to her a bow and arrows) Consider this as a gift from my part and my wife.

Meg: Thank you Master Cole.

Chief Bob: Well…?

Meg: Well what?

Chief Bob: You and your friend will live in this village?

Meg: Well, I like this place and…

Brian: No, no, no, we can't live here.

Meg: Why not?

Brian: We…we don't belong here…

Chief Bob: You guys don't belong here? But everyone belongs in this peaceful place! (Then begins the music, and begins a party with water pools in the lake)

Phil Collins (Singing) _everyone's invited, this is how we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give. All we have we share and all of us we care…so come on! Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making, there's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time (Welcome into the family) Welcome to our happy-to-be time (We're so happy) this is our festival, you know, and best of all (Best of all) we're here to share it all. There's a bond between us, nobody can explain, it's a celebration of life and seeing friends again. I'd be there for you; I know you'd be there for me, too…so come on! Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family) welcome to our brotherly time (we're so happy) this is our festival, you know and best of all (Best of all) we're here to share it all. Remembering love one departed, someone near to your heart. Finding love, planning a future, telling stories and laughing with friends; Precious moments you'll never forget. This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to; it's nothing like I've seen before. When I think how far I've come I can't believe it and yet I see it and then I see family; I see the way we used to be…Come on! Welcome to our family time (Welcome into the family) Welcome to our happy-to-be time (We're so happy) this is our festival, you know, and best of all (Best of all) we're here to share it all. There's a bond between us, nobody can explain, it's a celebration of life and seeing friends again. I'd be there for you; I know you'd be there for me, too…so come on! Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family) welcome to our brotherly time (we're so happy) this is our festival, you know and best of all (Best of all) we're here to share it…we're here to share it all! _(The song ends everyone laughing)

(In the sunset, everyone plays a game called 'What is the most interesting thing what happened to me', they throw a fish and who catch it, he/she should tell what the most interesting thing what happened to him/her.)

Chief Bob: Well, the most interesting thing what happened to me, is see the grumpy Grump finally get out his shoe, and his feet is big and red.

Grump: (Pissed) Thanks for nothing!

Chief Bob: Well, now I'm gonna throw it, and someone has to catch it. (He throws it and a squirrel catches it) Well done Tim, is your turn

Tim: (He talks in an angry way, but nobody understands him, but then he laughs so happily, like everyone)

Chief Bob: Now throw it to someone. (Tim throws it, Brian wants to catch it, but Meg catches it)

Meg: He you got.

Chief Bob: No Meg, it's your turn, you catch it, you tell it.

Meg: Well, I'm not good telling tales, everyone gets boring when I say it…but, do you want to know what happened to me? Well, is having a great adventure with my best friend Brian. (That blushes Brian) Now, it's your turn Brian. (She gives the fish to Brian)

Brian: Well, I never expect that, but, what the hell, well, my story is this: My life was boring, very boring, but then I met someone, someone with a strong will, now I have the guts to say something to her…(To Meg) Meg Griffin…you're the only person I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, I want to be more than just your friend…Meg Griffin…I…(But Brian was something nervous to say it in front of everyone) Like you so much… (But she gets sad and runs away) Meg, wait! (He follows her)

(In a cliff, Meg was crying and Brian tries to comfort her)

Brian: Meg, are you okay?

Meg: (Crying) No! I'm not okay! How could said to me you like me after that!

Brian: After what, the fight?

Meg: No! I mean the school dance, after this dance I fell in love with you, but you saying to me we're just friends! And now you're saying you want to be more than friends?!

Brian: Because I love you!

Meg: Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! Everyone lie to me when treats me good, and I end up with more abuse and humiliation! I can't take it anymore! (Then Brian kiss her in the mouth, for some reason, Brian loves Meg's lip's taste, it's like Lois's (I don't remember if Brian kiss Lois in one episode), but smoother)

Brian: Meg…it's true that I said, I know it's so fast, but you have to believe me, since I lost Jillian, I thought I never be happy again, but I made this adventure with you, and in the way, I also fell in love with you…

Meg: Brian…

Brian: Meg…forgive me if I hurt you…forgive me if one time I make you feel like crap…but the most important…believe me what I'm saying…

Meg: Brian…yes…I forgive you…and I believe you what you said…

Brian: Thanks Meg…I love you… (He hugs her) Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Meg: Yes…of course Brian…I love you too… (They passionately kiss, their friendship turns into love, just like winter turns into spring…)


	5. The family returnsfor get worsen

**Chapter 5: The family returns…for get worsen**

(This chapter begins 6 months later, the Griffins (Maybe only Lois, and the male members doesn't care) were so worried, so with Lois's father's help; Carter begins an expedition to find his granddaughter Meg, the expedition's team was formed with his daughter Lois, his son-in-law Peter, his grandsons Chris and Stewie (Who also miss Brian…only for you know) and Peter's friends Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire, they were traveling until arrive to the whale Islands. (The place where Brian and Meg live))

Carter: Ya ha! Nothing than cutting trees to find the easy way to find my daughter's daughter!

Peter: Uhh…He already acts like Indiana Jones, but as the Crystal Skull Kingdom…hey! That makes me his son! Hey father! When I grow up, I want to be like you!

Carter: You're not my son, fatass.

Peter: (Disappointed) Ohh…

Lois: Dad, are you sure this is the best way to find Meg?

Carter: Thrust me sweetheart, I have a sixth sense of find a member of my own family, just like when I found my mother.

(Flashback of a young Carter tries to find his mother)

Carter: Mother, please show yourself until I declare to everyone to you death! (Then appears his mother who is resembles to Lois, but like an old lady)

Carter's mother: Please don't do that! (Flashback's end)

Joe: (Tired) I can't…go…please…someone…carry me…

Cleveland: But Joe, we're just in the middle of the…

Joe: (Pissed) I SAID CARRY ME! DAMN IT!

Quagmire: Dang…this trip sucks; it's long, boring and the only sexy chick who is with us is my best friend's wife…

Peter: What?

Quagmire: I mean…Giggity…

Stewie: Uhh…traveling without Brian is not the same…a least… (He sees Chris and puts a gecko in his pants, that makes Chris running around, and Stewie laughs for that) With Chris the Brian's pranks are easier and funnier.

Carter: There they are! (They saw the same river that Brian and Meg crossed with the beavers) If we cross the river, we'll find them.

Chris: Yeah, but how will we cross that?

Carter: Don't worry; nothing that the money can't do. (He calls his personal constructers and they built a bridge in just minutes) See? Now let's continue our trip.

Chris: Cool, I hope grandpa lefts all his fortune to me!

Peter: No Chris, he won't, he'll buy a machine that makes him younger and live forever.

Chris: (Disappointed) Ohh…

(Then they finally find the Meadow Village)

Peter: (Impressed) Whoa…I never seen so much green since I visited Greenland.

Lois: Peter, you never visit Greenland.

Peter: No? So what about the people dressed of green and dancing around with his couples with Salsa Music?

Lois: You were in Brazil.

Peter: Ohh…stupid maps made in China… (Then appears the Chief Bob)

Chief Bob: Howdy! I'm the Chief Bob and welcome to the Meadow Village, where the people and the animals live in peace!

Carter: Yeah, yeah, hey hippie; did you know where is a girl with pink hat and with a dog who is like Snoopy?

Chief Bob: Ohh…did you mean…the wild lovers?

Lois: What? You mean Meg and Brian are here?

Chief Bob: Of course! They will make a show together…this night!

Chris: A show? Cool!

Carter: We have not time for shows; we're finding my granddaughter and give her back to home.

Chief Bob: Come on! The show is gonna be good!

Peter: Well, we'll se the show, but you promise me this won't be a buzz kill like Buzz Killington.

(Flashback where Peter was in the Buzz Killington's show)

Buzz: (British accent) Hello there, I have a joke from you, what thing has four wheels and stinks like hell? A garbage truck! (He laughs himself)

Peter: (Annoyed) Ahh… (Flashback's end)

(In the night, everyone were prepare see the show)

Lois: Good god, this place is full of animals here.

Quagmire: But look all this sexy chicks, and with sexy animals, I have double jackpot!

Announcer: And now…Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our spectacular show…The Wild Lovers! (Then the music begins, everyone clapping for the rhyme of the music, and then from the curtains appears two shadows and they were revealed with the lights)

Brian: (Singing) _I like to move it move it!_

Meg: (Singing with Tara Strong's voice) _He likes to move it move it!_

Brian: _She likes to move it move it!_

Both: _We like to…MOVE IT!_

Everyone: (Singing) _I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, we like to move it._

Chris: (Laughing) this is like Madagascar…but better!

Lois: Maybe we should talk with them.

Peter: Relax…maybe they aren't Brian or Meg, but they sing and dance very well.

Lois: Maybe they wearing masks, but their voices are familiar.

Stewie: God, Lois is becoming a bloody headache, this is worst than doesn't have any flashbacks, but only showing the author's favorite's celebrity's list.

Here's my list of my favorite celebrities:

Hugh Jackman

Halle Berry

Tobey Maguire

Kirsten Dunst

Paul McCartney

James Franco

Mila Kunis

James Madsen

Brandon Routh

Kate Bosworth

Kevin Spacey

Liam Neeson

Christian Bale

Heath Ledger (Decreased)

Heath Ledger again

Heath Ledger's sister

Chris Martin

Gwyneth Paltrow

Tom Cruise

Katie Holmes

Suri Cruise

Heath Ledger's parents

The cast of High School Musical

Michael Cain

Gary Oldman

Drew Barrymore

Robert Downey Jr.

Heath Ledger's daughter

Will Smith

Owen Wilson

Jennifer Aniston

Brad Pitt

Angelina Jolie

Morgan Freeman

Justin Chatwin

That guy who plays Yamcha from Dragon Ball: Evolution

Heath Ledger's ancestors

My list ends here…for now…

(In the backstage, everyone goes and finally finds Brian and Meg)

Meg: Hey you guys, do you want some autographs?

Lois: Meg, it's us, your family. (That surprised Meg)

Meg: Mom, Dad, Chris? Is that really you guys?

Peter: Yeah, we see you show, I don't know why you don't dedicated to sing…ohh…I already get it… (Lois hugs her daughter so hard)

Lois: Oh Meg, I'm so happy to see you again…

Meg: Me too mom, I didn't expect to find to us. (Then she sees Carter) Grandpa Carter?

Carter: Well Meg, we find you, we're leaving to this hippie place.

Brian: What?

Lois: That's why my dad and we made this expedition, to get you back home.

Meg/Brian: We can't. (That shocked everyone)

Lois: How you can't?

Peter: It's easy, just pack up your equipment and leave this place with us…wait…you don't even have equipment! (He laughs, but Carter injects him a dart to sleep)

Brian: We made a commitment and…we can't live this place.

Lois: What? What kind of commitment?

Meg: Mom, dad, I want to introduce you…my husband…Brian. (That shocked everyone)

Quagmire: (Cheerful) this place is so…Giggity, giggity, GOOD!

Lois: How is possible you two are married?!

Brian: Well, it occurs three months ago, we were dating six months ago and…

(A long flashback where a matrimony hosted Brian and Meg, the husband was called Randy and the wife Shelly, they were lived with Randy's mom, Rachel)

Rachel: Today it's the day, the day where Brian will proposes married to Meg, so make your bets now!

Shelly: Bet?

Randy: Bet it's like play Hide-n-Seek alone, nobody can't win. (But he bets some gold coins from his back)

Rachel: I'm richer with your wisdom, son.

Randy: Uhh…I have to collect wooden. (Then in the door, appears a little girl bunny)

Shelly: Ohh…hello Pearl.

Pearl: Is Meg here?

Shelly: No, she's outside.

Rachel: Yeah, cultivating vegetables.

Pearl: Ohh…I'm gonna help her, thank you. (She leaves)

Shelly: It looks all the little girls love Meg.

Rachel: And why not? She's strong, brave and beautiful; she looks like me when I was young.

(In the vegetables field, Meg was cultivating the vegetables as fast she can, and when she finishes her, she sees little girls and female little animals hiding)

Meg: I see you girls; don't act like I didn't see you.

Girl 1: We want to be like you, Meg.

Meg: But I'm still learning myself.

Girls: Please!

Meg: Okay, maybe I can show you a few moves.

Pearl: Yeah! Meg's gonna teach us how to kick bear's butts!

Girls: Hooray!

Meg: All right, calm down, that's the lesson number two, first you have to learn the lesson one. One time you learn the two, you'll be gentle and tough.

Girl 2: But, how can be tough and gentle?

Pearl: Yeah! I want to be tough!

Girls: YEAH!

Meg: I know this is somewhat confuse, but if you can see, everything around have opposites, to be a good warrior, you have to balance them; maybe this can do this clear: Earth, sky. Day, night, sound and silence, dark and light (then begin to sing with Miley Cyrus's voice) _One alone is not enough, you need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun; Lesson number one._

Girls: Wow!

Meg: _Like a rock, ha! Ha! You must be hard…ha! Like an oak, you must stand firm; cut quick like my blade, think fast unafraid._

Girl: (Singing) _like a rock, ha! Ha! You must be hard…ha! Like an oak, you must stand firm; cut quick like my blade, think fast unafraid._

Everybody: _Lesson number one._

Pearl: All right Meg, I'm ready!

Meg: (Normal talking) But you're still out of balance, you're only halfway there. (Singing) _Like a cloud…you're so soft; like bamboo…you bend in the wind; creeping slow…you're at peace; it's okay to be afraid._

Girls: (Singing) _like a cloud…you're so soft; like bamboo…you bend in the wind; creeping slow…you're at peace; it's okay to be afraid._

Everyone: (Singing) _one alone is not enough, you need both together, winter, summer, moon and sun. Lesson number one…_

Half of the girls: _Like a cloud…you're so soft; like bamboo…you bend in the wind; creeping slow…you're at peace; it's okay to be afraid._

The Other half of the girls: _Like a rock, ha! Ha! You must be hard…ha! Like an oak, you must stand firm; cut quick like my blade, think fast unafraid._

Meg: _You can fly…you have begun!_

Girls: _Lesson number one, lesson number one, lesson number one, les-son num-ber on!_ (The song ends) (Then appears Brian, who now gain some muscles training with Meg, but he still shorter than her) Mr. Brian!

Meg: Hi there Brian.

Brian: Hello honey, what are you doing? Turning these little girls into warriors?

Meg: I was just teaching some moves.

Brian: Well, can we go somewhere more…private. (That makes the girls saying 'ohh')

Meg: Well girls, the today's lesson is over, but you can go back tomorrow for the next class. (They groan and go home, then Brian sees Pearl and he gives to her, his medal)

Brian: Can you keep this for me? (She squeals of happiness and goes away)

Meg: You can say 'good-bye' to it.

Brian: No problem, I have so many of it.

Meg: Well, what do you want to tell me?

Brian: Oh yeah, follow me…

(They go in a private and 'romantic', where Brian proposes married to Meg, and she happily hugs him)

Meg: (Happy) Yes! Of course I do!

Rachel: Ho, ho, ho, she says 'yes'.

Randy: I knew it Brian have the guts to tell his feelings to his true lover.

Rachel: Do you know what means? I won the bet!

Randy: Actually, you bet that propose was in the night under the stars, I bet the propose was in a shinning morning under the sun.

Shelly: But…you don't bet.

Randy: Do it against my mother is not bet, I called 'inversion'.

Rachel: (Upset) Uhh… (Flashback's end)

Chris: (Crying) I can't believe my little sister is married.

Meg: Chris, first at all, I'm your older sister, and second, since you care about me?

Chris: Because…thanks to you missing, I became the most popular guy of the school, I'm also dating with the most popular girl Connie D'Amico, and now you're married with Brian, you're happy and I'm happy, everyone won!

Meg: Well, a least my absence make you happy.

Peter: What you mean? Our life is better without you, that don't annoy you?

Meg: Absolutely not, if you guys are happy I'm happy.

Lois: (Mocking) Ha! You're only happy because you're married with a dog!

Meg: Yes, is that a problem?

Lois: (Sarcastic) A problem? No, it's just because you suck with NORMAL guys, and now you're trying to go out with DOGS.

Brian: Well, at the beginning it was just friendship, but…

Meg: after a couple days, of our friendship turns in love, and then…

Peter: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, don't tell us more or your 'for now' mother is getting more bitch than the normal.

Lois: What you mean 'for now'?

Peter: Yeah, your bitching ruin every romances, like people you have grudge to their.

Lois: Come on! What people I have grudge?

Peter: Your father, your brother, your sister, your nephew, your sister's ex-husbands, George Clooney, Mel Gibson, Bill Clinton, Mandy Moore, Demi Moore, Roger Moore, Robin Williams, Jim Carrey, Eddie Murphy, Drew Barrymore, Lauren Conrad, Brittney Spears, Cameron Diaz and Lucy Liu (The celebrities I made out for her, she never has contact with one of them, a least 4 of them have contact with her, but…I don't know) (She leaves)

Lois: Go f*ck yourself…

(Meanwhile in the R.V. Chris was chatting with his popular friends in his Laptop)

Chris: (Chatting) Calling Scott, Gina and Connie…hello?

Scott: (Chatting) Hey C.G, what's up man?

Connie: What are you doing here away with us?

Chris: Well, remember my sister Meg who is now away to us?

Gina: That loser that decides to do the right thing goes away?

Chris: Well, I visit her and guess what.

Connie: She commits a suicide?

Chris: No…she's now married! (Then the guys begin to cheering, and this is not very usual for them when it's about to Meg) Well, we getting get back to home, so I want you to do a welcome party, the theme is 'Think in pink', I want a room color pink, with everything pink, but not a special pink, I want a simple color pink, like a palm in a baby's butt.

Gina: What about a KICK in YOUR ass?

Chris: EX-CUSE ME? But in this party you're not invited.

Connie: Maybe we should tell him the truth, honey, I have e-mail color pink.

Chris: Really? Let me see. (He sees the pink e-mail) Well, this is an e-mail color pink, like a paper that the people get when they... (He's getting worried) …getting fired…

Gina: Maybe because is truth.

Scott: Yeah, you're out of the club.

Chris: (Shocked) What?!

Connie: That's right honey, the popular guys' rules say when a brother or sister of us is married, one of us have to return to be a loser for the rest of his or her school's life.

Chris: No, no, no! This can't be!

Scott: That's right man, you're without club.

Gina: Without cool.

Connie: And without me! Douche! (Everyone except Chris turns off their computers)

Chris: No! You can't do this! I hate my life of loser!

(Meanwhile, in the next morning, they were prepared to leaving)

Carter: All right, let's go to home.

Peter: The boss said it, let's go Meg.

Meg: What? What are you mean?

Peter: That's the reason that why do this trip, to go back you to home.

Brian: No, no, we can't go back.

Lois: Why?

Meg: Because Brian and I are married, we can't live this place like this.

Peter: Why not? It's easy, just go to the R.V. and say 'Good bye hippies!'

Brian: No! You don't get it? We love this place.

Meg: Yeah, since we're arrived this place, we decided to live in this place.

Lois: But Meg, we missed you.

Meg: (Sarcastic) Yeah, you miss me so much, your lives are miserable without me, without me, you were nothing!

Peter: Shut up Meg…

Brian: No! You shut up…Peter. (That shocked the rest)

Peter: (Shocked) what…did you say?

Meg: He says to you to shut up, that's one of the reasons of why we live here.

Brian: Our lives were so miserable, so we decide to give up our lives to restart them and live happy…together.

Meg: Yeah, for years our lives were nothing than suffering and humiliation, and the people just treat us like crap only for not being like they want to be.

Brian: You guys only think we're just mistakes…

Lois: (Pissed off) enough! From the DOG! And the BITCH!

Meg: (Sarcastic) what's happening…LOIS?

Lois: You better shut your mouth up or…!

Meg: (Chuckles) Oh Lois…do you think you understand my feelings? You're wrong…you never suffer so much like me.

Lois: Don't call me…Lois! I'm your mother! And if I said to go back to home with us, you should obey me!

Meg: Not anymore, because I give up that pathetic life called 'slavering', and not thanks to you.

Lois: Are you trying to say I'm not a good mother?

Meg: Well, now you're mention it…I never see you actually helping in few occasions…you doubting about our 'mother and daughter relationship'…and I was heard a little football head birdy saying 'Lois were planning an abortion when she was pregnant from Meg, only because she was selected from the Olympians drivers'…in resume…yes…you are not a good mother… (That pissed Lois so much and punches her in the face and beats down)

Lois: You were should shut up when you mention abortion…now I'm going to kick your ass!

Meg: Are you challenging me? I accept it! (She puts in fight pose and they begin to fight, Lois uses her Jujitsu techniques to fight with her, but Meg was faster and skilled than her, it's because Lois's rage can't make her think before to do, just keep attack, while Meg keeps calm down because she knows she's gonna win this match, when they stop for one second) What? Is that all you got? I know you couldn't participate in the Olympian's games.

Lois: Because of you! You make me unable for it! You ruin my famous life!

Meg: No…you're wrong…like always…you ruin your own life…

Lois: What?

Meg: Yeah, your addiction of sex make yourself pregnant, with my dad's help of course, you guys decide to have children for accident, so if you weren't so irresponsible for your actions, you could be famous…but no…you never learn how to be real parents…and that's why me, Chris and Stewie are imperfects…well in my case…I can improved…and aside of Brian…I'm gonna be a better mother than you! Lois! (She runs to her to prepare her final punch against her, but Meg could stop her hand and beats down) You make me sad…you suppose to protect your daughter…not attack her.

Lois: (Weak) I…hate you… (She passed out)

Carter: Sweetheart! (He comes to her) She's fine, she's just tired.

Meg: Well, good bye everyone…me and Brian we stay here, so don't worry about us…I will be thankful to you if you leave us…

Carter: All right…let's go home everybody… (They took Lois and go back to home)

(Later in a sunset, they were sitting seeing the sunset)

Brian: Do you sure we do the right thing to stay here?

Meg: I'm sure, our live will be better here than there…Brian, I have to say to you something important…

Brian: What is it?

Meg: I'm pregnant…we're going to be parents.

Brian: Ohh…dear, that's wonderful! And I'm sure we're gonna be good parents!

Meg: That's right… (She rubs her belly where her baby is growing…)

(Chapter end)

**Did you like it? I wrote this seeing Star Wars Episode III: The Sith Vengeance, especially in the after the battle where they say what they think each other…Well, I hope you love it, Until the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	6. The Cloud Mountain

**Chapter 6: The Cloud Mountain**

New Characters:

Russell Crowe – Kramer the Hunter

James Arnold Taylor – Trevor Cloud

Edward Asner – Dr. Could

(This chapter begins somebody running, because he was chasing an animal that he wants to hunt, and finally he kills him, but not without weapon, but with his own hands)

(In another part of the forest a storyteller were telling stories to the public, Brian and Meg were listen the story)

Storyteller: So travelers, the next time you see something big flying, it might not be an airplane or a giant parrot, but a flying man! A man of a secret group of air walkers who laughs of us for walking in the earth!

Brian: That story is boring…

Meg: Are you kidding Brian? Many people like Leonardo DaVinci dreamed to fly in the sky.

Brian: We have airplanes and jets! What more things we need it?

Storyteller: Well, what about some coins for the story. (Brian checks his bag of money, but he has nothing)

Brian: Sorry.

Storyteller: Aww! Cheapskates!

Meg: You know, knowing people that can fly is so fantastic, I bet your great grandpa met them

Storyteller: What you talking about? That old man saw the air walkers last week! (He points the old man who is resembles of Mr. Herbert)

Meg: Excuse, where did you see the flying people?

Old man: In the top of the mountains, they were flying around…and around…and around…that was…so awesome… (In the bushes, there's the mysterious hunter)

Hunter: Flying people huh? Well, the hunter begins to be more interesting…

(In the nest morning, Meg and Brian were climbing the mountains is a quest to find the flying people)

Meg: I can't believe we finally met flying people.

Brian: I can't believe you believe in flying freaks that can fly.

Meg: Come on Brian, God must create something or someone that can fly, making the idea to challenging the gravity.

Brian: First at all Meg, I'm atheist, I don't believe in God, and if is truth the flying people, maybe are half birds.

Meg: Well, I want to see them.

Brian: But you're pregnant, having exercises is not good for your baby.

Meg: I only have a week pregnant, besides the exercises will have me a strong baby.

Brian: Meg, that what you're saying is pure bull… (Then he falls) Aaaaaahhhhh!

Meg: Brian! (But then a flying man saves Brian)

Brian: What the hell?

Flying man: Are you okay buddy?

Brian: Are you…a flying man?

Flying man: I'm Trevor, nice to meet you. (They go up where there's a bunch of flying people)

Brian: For sake of the Darwin's evolution theory, what is this place?

Trevor: This, my friend, is the Cloud Mountain, where people like us have the chance to fly in the sky.

Brian: This is more awesome than when I see the Iron Man's movie.

(Cutaway where Iron Man was flying in the sky and two military jets chasing him)

Iron Man: Ohh great… (He just flying up making the two military jets crashing itself) (Cutaway's end)

Trevor: Well, this is all thanks to our… (Then Meg finally climbed the mountain)

Meg: Hi there guys!

Brian: Trevor, this is my wife: Meg Griffin. (That surprised Trevor)

Trevor: (Surprised) your last name is…Griffin?

Meg: Uhh…yeah, what's the big deal?

(Following the way to a passage)

Trevor: Our legendary hero had the same last name, the chosen one who teaches us the art of fly without use of technology. (Then he finds a scientific somewhat crazy, he makes the humans could fly) Guys, this is my father: Dr. Cloud.

Dr. Cloud: Hello there son, who are these guys?

Trevor: This Brian and Meg Griffin. (That surprises Dr. Cloud too)

Dr. Cloud: Oh my cloudiness! This is unbelievable! I can't believe I seeing a part of the legend live! You must be descendent of our legendary hero: Parrot Griffin!

Meg: Parrot Griffin?

Dr. Cloud: Follow me. (They go to another room where there's murals that tells the story of Parrot Griffin (Who has resemblances of Peter)) The story tells the legend of Parrot Griffin, thousand years ago, a man half parrot who was a master of fly, he teach us for generations the art of fly, for us he was a god, until one day; he met the woman of his dreams and they married and have children, the firstborn inherits the Parrot Griffin's abilities and passed down for generations to generations, until today, you must be a living descendent of Parrot Griffin.

Meg: That means I can fly? But I don't wings or nothing that.

Dr. Cloud: Maybe your Parrot Griffin's blood is so short, that now it's lack of wing's oil.

Meg: Wing's oil?

Dr. Cloud: The Parrot Griffin's blood have a special oil in his blood, that was he can fly with it, with that oil, he could get wings in his arms and fly around the sky, with my intelligence I finally discovered the wing's oil is made of that special oil that have the ducks' feet and dust of wings of eagle, I mix them to create the wing oil, with it, all the humans can fly, but it's a secret so don't tell to this to the humans from outside.

Brian: I knew it this is just a part of the science, another point for the atheists!

Dr. Cloud: But also, Parrot Griffin was a god who God banishes him for an untruth accusation.

Meg: Like what?

Dr. Cloud: Like send baby angels to the hell, but everyone knows Parrot Griffin never touches a baby angel.

Meg: Well, I don't kill a baby angel…but that doesn't mean I can fly.

Dr. Cloud: Don't worry, I'll inject you some wing's oil and you will fly in the sky.

Brian: Wait! You can't! She's pregnant and she can't take anything can affect her fragile body.

Meg: Brian, relax, I will be okay, besides, my mother says she smoke marihuana when she was pregnant from Stewie, and he looks like a normal baby.

(Cutaway where Stewie was in his room and he discovers to his closet; a secret laboratory where he hides his inventions and weapons for torture) (Cutaway's end)

Brian: Well, maybe you can.

Dr. Cloud: All right, here we go. (He injects the wing's oil to her; she barely hurts, but not at all) How do you feel?

Meg: For now…fine.

Dr. Cloud: Well, maybe we need a test.

(They go to the cliff of the mountain to test Meg's flight)

Meg: (Scared) did you call this a test?

Dr. Cloud: Is not difficult if you have blood of Parrot Griffin.

Meg: But I don't know if I'm going to be a master of fly in one day.

Brian: Meg, you can do it.

Meg: I don't know.

Trevor: Don't worry; I'll give you a little push. (He gives her a 'push' making she falls and screams)

Brian: Meg! (To Trevor and so angry) What did you do?!

Trevor: Just see. (Brian sees, and Meg tries to elevate, but it was useless until…her arms appears wings and she begins to fly in the sky, at the beginning she was scare, but now she begin to love it, and in just minutes)

Brian: I can't believe I'm seeing this…

Dr. Cloud: I see so many people fly, and nobody master it in just minutes. Is not doubt she's descendent of our legendary hero. (When Meg finally goes back to the land)

Meg: (Excited) Brian! Did you see me?

Brian: Of course my dear, you were so awesome, you're awesome.

Meg: Thank you, I don't believe this either.

Trevor: Is the spirit to… (Then appears a arrow, and he barely evade) What the heck?! (And then appears the mysterious hunter, who is muscle, and his wild clothes are made of bear's fur)

Hunter: Well, well, this is the Mountain Cloud; you must be the flying people.

Meg: Who are you?

Hunter: I'm Kramer the Hunter, I hunt so many animals, but I don't use weapons, but my hands to kill.

Brian: Then, what about the arrow?

Kramer: Oh this? Is just for a surprise attack, only for get my prey injured and then kills it with my own hands.

Meg: We won't let you to hurt this people.

Kramer: (Chuckles) what a noble girl…unfortunately, is the flying people that I find it not you.

Meg: If you want to hunt this people, (She takes fighting pose) first you have to pass me.

Kramer: Bring in on! (He runs for attack her, this battle will begin)

To be continued…

**Hello everyone! I want to say thank you for your reviews, but Material…MY NAME IS NOT BAM! Is Aldovas, so you have to edit your chapter before to sue you…! Just kidding****J****! But seriously, my name is aldovas, so please edit your chapter, and thank you for your review of my story. I'm going to continue this story and finish it before to begin the summer, I have so awesome ideas for this summer 2009, Good bye! I love you!**


	7. Brian's death

**Chapter 7: Brian's death**

Previously in _Family Guy_, Meg and Brian found the Mountain Cloud, they learn about Meg's ancestor: Parrot Griffin, an almost god man half bird, and Meg gets the ability to fly, but then they were attacked for a hunter, and Meg is prepare for another battle against him, she will win for third time? Well, check this out!

(Kramer was prepared to attack Meg, but she jumps and gives him a spin kick, but he takes her and throws her away to the cliff, fortunately she flies to go back to the battle)

Meg: Hey! How many times I'm being thrown off to the cliff?!

Kramer: You won't escape me flying girl. (He takes off his boomerang and throws to her, she tries to evade, but it was useless, that boomerang was so tricky)

Meg: I need a good plan to get off that thing. Then she flies to a cave where there's a colony of bats, but she continues flying until goes to a exit and she goes outside making the bats get struck, but the boomerang still follow her) What is made this thing to making follow me?! (Then she sees Angel from X-Men)

Angel: Hey, do you like to fly too?

Meg: Sorry, I'm already married, but just stop. (He stops, but Meg still goes away)

Angel: For what? (He gets hit from the boomerang) Ouch! (Then he falls)

Meg: (Laughing) It's the first time to reject a handsome guy…I'm better woman than the Wonder Woman…hey, I'm like a superhero, I can fly, I can fight, I can do anything, that makes me a super heroine, well; for now on my heroine name will be…the Wild Woman! (She flies away to return the Mountain Cloud)

Wonder Woman: You won't be a better woman than me! Well, she won't be a heroine for much time.

(Returning to the Mountain Cloud, Brian isn't here)

Meg: Brian? Brian! (She sees Trevor) Trevor! Where's Brian?

Trevor: He and the hunter were fighting until them go down to the cliff.

Meg: What?!

Trevor: Hey, did you notice this hunter is like the Gladiator? Oh, I loved this movie… (She flies down to the cliff for find Brian, and when she arrive the bottom, she runs to find some clue of her husband, but when she finds him…she gets devastated because Brian's body was brutally injured and he coughs blood)

Meg: Brian! What happened?

Brian: (Coughs) Meg…he's so strong…I don't know if I will survive…

Meg: (Crying) Brian, don't say that! You have to live! I need you! Me and the baby! Please Brian! I'm begging you! Don't leave me!

Brian: I'm so sorry Meg…but there's nothing you can do…I have to leave this world…

Meg: No! Brian!

Brian: You have to live Meg…do it…not only for me…but our baby…sayonara…Meg Griffin… (He finally dies in his wife's hands, while she cries in vain)

Meg: (Hopeless) No…you can't…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT'S THE REASON TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU?! (She resumes to crying, then appears her master Cole)

Cole: Meg…I know how do you feel…you have a big pain that you never have it before…that's the same pain that I had it when I lost my wife…but it was not your fault…it was him…he took him the life of your lover…and there's nothing that you can do…except…revenge…you can't let to this hunter get out of his own, you have to do something to stop what he's doing…you have to…kill him.

Meg: You're right master…I can't just give up crying like a little girl who lost her puppy, I have to do something…I have to make justice…I have to…kill the hunter…

Cole: Excellent…

(Meanwhile in the hospital, Lois finally wakes up)

Lois: Where am I?

Carter: Oh pumpkin, thank god you finally awake.

Lois: Dad?

Chris: You have the most awesome coma I ever seen.

Lois: Coma? I thought I was tired.

Carter: Actually, she hits your neck back where you get your nerve damaged, and you ends up in coma.

Lois: How many time I slept?

Chris: Almost a week, it must be a very strong hit.

Lois: Damn…bitch! When I see her I'm going to definitely kick her ass!

Peter: When Lois, week, a month, the next year? Admit it Lois, she's so strong, she's no longer the sucking girl that we had it before.

Lois: People don't change Peter, you're still the same retarded that I met you, Chris is still dumb, and you father, you still a greedy millionaire.

Carter: Don't be ridiculous cupcake, is not like am I a kind of monster who he wants to destroy your family.

Lois: Anyways, that bitch is gonna get his cloud down.

Peter: Oh come on! You know what's your problem? You're jealous!

Lois: Jealous?! For what?!

Peter: She's better than you, in just half year, she's become a better woman than you, and she's not a bitch at all, she's humble, honest and totally unlike to you.

Lois: How dare you to…

Peter: No! I not finish it yet! She's right about us! We were terrible parents to her, that make her to hate to us…maybe not, she's now strong and skilled, that makes us good parents, and I know she's a hotter woman than you.

Lois: Oh yeah…do you know what that means?

Peter: What?

Lois: INCEST! You're in love with your own daughter! But ha! She's now married! And you're married! So you can't have an incest relationship with your married daughter! Because you're married, fatass! (She crazily laughs until she gets sleep from the doctor)

Dr. Hartman: Sorry, she needs to rest.

Carter: Hey, you're the doctor with the same voice than me.

Dr. Hartman: Hey, you're right, we're sound the same. (They laugh)

Chris: Oh, I wish I have someone who has the same voice than me…

Peter: Neil is available.

Chris: Yeah, but we never been seen him, so I don't have more voices that compare with mine…

(Meanwhile, in the forest, she continues running in the forest to find the hunter, she was so pissed off now the hunter kills the only guy who TRULY love him)

Meg: (Softly) where is it? Where is it? Where is it? (Getting louder) Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? (Screaming) WHERE ARE YOU?! (Then sounds a thunder)

(In the hospital, Stewie listens something and runs away from the hospital)

Peter: Stewie? Come back!

(Meanwhile, in a bar in a place of Canada, there were so many thugs drinking, and there's Kramer drinking a beer to celebrate his victory to kill Brian…until appears Meg, who was soaked and so angry, she gives to him a killer bloodshot)

Kramer: You want a drink? (Chuckles) What I'm saying? Those just get worse the hurt hearts.

Meg: (Pissed) Why…?

Kramer: Because I'm a hunter…we live killing animals.

Meg: Did you get any idea what did you have done…?

Kramer: Yes, and you know what? That was so fun…

Meg: WHAT DID YOU DID TO ME IS UNFORGIVABLE! (That makes everyone laughing)

Kramer: You really don't get it the live of a hunter, we kill for show to the animals we can defeat them without technology, and if you think a little girl like you tell me this is unforgivable only to stop hunter…you are so wrong.

Meg: I'm not saying to you to stop hunter, I'm here to kill you, to see your goddamn lifeless body in the ground, and seeing how the worms and the rats eating your extremities…

Kramer: (Chuckles) you impress me, I have to admit it, but if you want to kill, you have to pass the rest of the thugs…guys! Get her! (The thugs attacks Meg, so she takes fighting pose and fighting with every thug in this bar, it wasn't so hard, because she know that thugs use the brutal strength and she uses her intelligence to kick these thugs' asses, and she finally did it) Impressive, I never seen somebody defeat fifteen thugs without get hurt, a least not a girl…unfortunately…this is your end…and for doing the things more interesting… (He takes his cigarette and throws away to the ground spread of alcohol; that makes all the bar burning in flames, making this place so interesting to fight) This is the hell, and I'm the devil…(He runs to punches her and he did it, but she gets up and gives to him a serial of punches and kicks to him, but that barely hurts, he continues to kicks her stomach, but she takes his leg and throws him away (Just like Mario throws Bowser in Super Mario 64) out of the bar, the fight continues in the cold snow, Meg has some injuries, but she continues to kick Kramer's ass, Kramer punches her in the face, and kicks her to a cliff.) You fight very good Griffin, but it's a shame all this training of you was in vain…you never revenge your lover's life, because you're a loser…

Meg: (Weak) Shut the hell up…you don't know me…I'm not a little girl…I'm a woman…a strong a bold woman who will kick your ass…I'm…THE WILD WOMAN! (He gets angry and runs to get her, but she jumps and gives him a kick in the face, and she continues to punch and kick him, until he finally defeated, only Meg has is kill him…but…)

Kramer: What's the matter? You won't kill me?

Meg: I…can't…I'm not a murder…I know I have to revenge my Brian's life…but not did what you did to him…

Kramer: You're so reckless…the compassion is just one of the warriors' weakness, that makes you a…

Meg: Shut up, I not finish yet, I'm here to face one of my worst enemies and I did it…but…I won't kill you…but I can't forgive you either… (He gets angry than ever and he runs to get her, but she jumps and let Kramer fall to the cliff and presumably dies…) I did it…I revenge my Brian's life…and without kill him with my own hands…

Somebody: No, you didn't… (Then appears the somebody….and he was Stewie) I did it…

Meg: Stewie? What the hell are you doing here?

Stewie: I'm here because my best non-friend died, and I shoot this bastard who kills him, and makes him fall.

Meg: You're a bad baby, only you can do something like that, and I…not a bad person, that why Brian wants to live, to be a good person, and teach to our baby good things…to being somebody…strong…bold…and noble

Stewie: Nice words Megan, now I have to go.

Meg: Wait! I'll…go out with you.

Stewie: Join the club, it's not bad.

Meg: Is my honor! You save my life, which makes me to follow you as reward.

Stewie: Well, maybe I give you some of my inventions to kill Lois; maybe some of them will help you to become a super heroine.

Meg: Stewie…what did you did this for me? I thought you hate me like the rest.

Stewie: I don't hate you…the only woman I hate is our mother Lois, and now she's the biggest bitch of the universe, but you're my older sister, and that's we exist the younger brothers, to help them when she really needs helps.

Meg: Thanks Stewie. (She hugs her baby brother) You're the best younger brother I ever have…

Stewie: More than Chris?

Meg: More than Chris…

Stewie: Yes! I win the bet!

Meg: What?

Stewie: What?

Meg: Anyway, let's go back to home… (They go home)

(Meanwhile, in Quahog City Hall, Peter is addressing to the city. He dressed in a Native American shirt over his regular clothes)

Peter: My daughter went away, and the reason of it, it's because I'm a terrible father, and makes her run away, but I still have the hope to come back someday; I'm saying this for all these irresponsible parents, if we don't treat our children with our RESPECT! (He pounds the podium hard with his fist) They will hate us and went away, so no more humiliation for them, no more bashing games or cruel jokes. And finally; we must humiliate them only for fun and not so offensive twice a year. Max. (Everyone applauds him as his left arm up and fist pumped)

**Did you love this story, I know I kill Brian, but I'm promise I can take him the live again, no matter what, Meg's child won't live without meet his/her father a least a once. Thank you everyvody and enjoy it :) P.S. Sorry Material for the confusion...**


	8. The Final Battlefor now

**Chapter 8: The final battle…for now…**

(In a bus to Quahog, Meg and Stewie were talking)

Stewie: How much time you will be in Quahog?

Meg: I don't know, but not much time, only to prove this city is not for the criminals and corrupts, I want to show to everyone the true justice.

Stewie: You know Megan; if you want to stay here a few days, don't try to your house.

Meg: Why?

Stewie: Well, as you kick Lois's ass, she must be so pissed off to you.

Meg: You're right, she now hates me just because her pride of not admit her own mistakes.

Stewie: Yeah, but don't worry, I reserve an apartment in the most luxury Quahog's hotel.

Meg: How did you get so much money?

Stewie: Well, in case Brian dies, he wrote a will saying he will give all his savings to you.

Meg: And how much savings has it?

Stewie: $25,000,000

Meg: (Impressed) Oh my god! He's almost richer than my grandpa!

Stewie: Apparently he doesn't want to know until now when you turn 18, and its tomorrow.

Meg: Well, a least I can use this money for something useful.

Stewie: Just don't spend it in crack; I tolerate a drug addict before, I don't want another, and least if it's a woman.

Meg: Stewie…are you gay?

Stewie: No, just semi-sexist, that's why I burn Olivia's box-house.

Meg: Did you what?

Stewie: Nothing!

(Next day in Swanson's house)

Joe: BONNIE! This damn tie is untied! Tied it now!  
Bonnie: Joe, calm down, we invited for someone who goes back to Quahog.

Joe: I hope is Kurt Cobain, whatever is that guy, who can be so important? (Then appears his son Kevin (In my fanfic, he still alive, for who don't see the episode of 'Stew-roids')

Kevin: Only if you know that someone important, not dad?

Joe: Hey son! I'm glad to see you! (He hugs him) Are you ready to fight in war in Iraq?

Kevin: You know you can always count to your only son.

Joe: He's him Bonnie, our national hero who will kick some Iraqis' asses.

Kevin: Yeah, I never had been so honored than my uncle Geoff in a surfing contest.

(Flashback where Geoff Swanson won a surfing contest)

Announcer: Congratulations!

Geoff: I'm glad to win…although these sharks now eat my arms. (We see two sharks in his respective arms) (Flashback's end)

(Finally, in the Great Hotel of Quahog, everyone's in Quahog were invited)

Carter: Well, who made this party; he or she couldn't be richer than me. (Then appear Bill Gates)

Bill: Hey Carter! I have an I-Pod now! I'm better rich guy than you now!

Carter: Yeah? But do you have the new I-Dog? (He shows to him his I-Dog)

Bill: (Annoyed) Ah! F*ck you! (He transforms into Ultraman and flies away)

Joe: Hey Peter.

Peter: Oh, hi Joe.

Joe: Where's Lois?

Peter: Ah, she needed a rest, so we left her home.

Joe: What?

Peter: Don't worry, in case she awakes, I tie her and obligate to see the marathon of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.

(Flashback where Lois was seeing Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles)

Lois: Destroy…destroy…destroy…destroy…destroy… (Flashback's end)

Peter: Anyway, do you know who made the party?

Joe: I don't know, but I think is someone we know judging this cartel. (We see a cartel that says 'For someone you know')

Peter: I hope is not James Woods.

(Then appears in a helicopter, everyone was impressive for the arrive of the guy who made the party, especially Peter, Meg (She's wearing an elegant black dress) is back…)

Meg: Hello everyone, and welcome to my party, did you surprise after all that time I'm back only for have a party? Well...is just to celebrate my 18th birthday.

Quagmire: She's 18 now? Gigity, gigity, cool! (Then we see two men with sinister face)

(One hour since begins the party, Meg was just talking with everyone, making fun with the popular guys of her school, things like that, but the two men comes to her)

Man 1: Hey, you're Meg Griffin right?

Meg: Yeah…

Man 2: Our boss wants to see you.

Meg: Your boss? (Then appears the boss, who is her master Cole) Master Cole?

Cole: Surprised to see your old master in your party? I'm not surprised…not at all…

Meg: Is something wrong?

Cole: Yeah…everything here is wrong…

Meg: What?

Cole: Why do you live in a place polluted with crime and drugs?

Meg: Because I'm here to change these things?

Cole: People don't change Meg…only the people who really want to find justice…is the real heroes…like you and your late husband…but the rest…they deserve to die…be punished for his sins…

Meg: I won't let you to kill these people…

Cole: Even if these people humiliate you in the past? (He chuckles) Who will judge them, corrupt politicians? This is a world of crime and corruption, and you have to destroy it.

Meg: I'm a heroine now, I don't kill people.

Cole: Sometimes the heroes need to do more drastic measures, to do justice…

Meg: Let me make these people go first…

Cole: I'll like to see…

Meg: Everyone. (She making noise with her champagne's cup, and she fakes she's drunk) I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze. (Everyone laughs for that) No, really. There's a thing about being a runaway…that you're never feel the same hurt I fell, you filled a room like that with people like you…thank you…

Stewie: Meg, that's enough.

Meg: I'm not finished…to all of you…all of you phonies…all of you two-faced friends…you sycophantic suck-ups…who smile like retards…please, leave me in peace…please go… (Everyone were disturbed for seeing that) Stop the retarded smiling, it's not a joke, please leave. The party's over, get out of here…

Stewie: If you wanted to show these people their own guilt…you overdid it.

Guest 1: What a bitch!

Guest 2: She's supposed to change our city? (Everyone leaves the party leaving she, Cole and his men)

Cole: Amazing, but pointless now they gonna die.

Meg: What is your plan?

Cole: My plan is go to the waterworks supply in the city's downtown, one of the trains will go and destroy the water supply and then everything in this city will be flooded.

Meg: This is your plan? Is the most stupid plan I ever hear

Cole: But this plan will change this city, one time everyone die, we'll rebuild it to become the most honored and noble city in this world.

Meg: If you plan is killing, I won't be part of that.

Cole: I'm not asking you, besides, you're gonna die like the rest. (His men put them gasoline in everywhere and put them in flames) You're my greatest student, and like an old tradition, the greatest student has to face off against his master in a fight…breaking the bonds between them…

Meg: Also, the greatest student has to give to the master a lesson that who never knows it before…

Cole: I hope this lesson also changes everything…

Meg: You wanna fight? Let's fight! (The fight begins and Cole was beating down Meg, and his men put them a piano over her to not escape) I thought we were friends!

Cole: Friends? (Chuckles) Sometimes to changes everything, you have to do sacrifices, like the friendship. (He leaves her, but then appears Stewie to save her)

Stewie: I don't who the devil make these pianos so bloody heavy. (They goes in the emergency escape door, but the stairs are not here and they fall, fortunately, they hang on of a log that was here until arrive to the first floor) Are you okay Megan?

Meg: What have I done Stewie? I wanted to change everything and I end up destroying all…

Stewie: You know, a friend says to me to not give up, even if you do a few mistakes, you have to try.

Meg: Are you lost your faith in me one time?

Stewie: (Smiling) Never…

(Then in the Train Station, Cole and his men drugs the guys who control this and take the control of the trains, they use the train that goes to the downtown)

Cole: Operation Flood…begins…

(Then in the Stewie's laboratory)

Stewie: Look, if you want to defeat Cole, you need some devices, communicators, explosives and a vehicle.

Meg: What is my vehicle?

Stewie: This! (He shows a blue car similar of the Knight Rider)

Meg: Do you have a pink one?

Stewie: I telling you there's not time.

(Cole's plan was in processing until…)

Cole: What the hell?!

Man 1: Someone puts explosives in the rails.

Cole: Who?!

(Then appear the police and Joe in the crime scene)

Joe: All right, you're under arrest. (Then appears Meg (As the Wild Woman)

Wild Woman: They won't listen to them

Joe: What? Who the hell are you?

Wild Woman: A train will destroy the waterworks supply, so I implanted some explosives to blow up the rails, but you have to do something for me.

Joe: What?

Wild Woman: Use my vehicle, and actives the explosives to explode.

Joe: But who are you?

Wild Woman: Someone you already know. (She flies away and goes to the train where there's Cole)

(In the train, Cole order the men to escape, then appears Meg)

Cole: Amazing, you improve my wife's battle dress.

Wild Woman: I'm here to stop you, once and for all.

Cole: Make me… (They fighting, but unlike the other battle, Meg shows them some of her new moves) You're better than ever, unfortunately, you can't destroy the waterworks supply.

Wild Woman: Who says I destroy the supply?

Cole: What? (Then Joe destroys the rails with the explosives)

Joe: Yes! (In the train, Cole will go down)

Cole: What happen with the lesson you had given me?

Wild Woman: I won't kill you…but I don't have to save you either… (She flies away leaving Cole meeting his fate; the train goes down and gets destroyed and ends it in the parking of the waterworks. (Then Joe gets out of the car seeing the Wild Woman flying away)

(In the next morning, the Mayor West was having a discuss)

Mayor West: I'm concerned about the incident of yesterday, but I can sure you, the criminals won't do more crime after seeing this, thanks to a super heroine who saves us…the Wild Woman…

(Meanwhile, in a cliff where we can see the city, Meg was here aside of Stewie)

Meg: Well, the city is now safe for now…

Stewie: And you did it in only a night.

Meg: Well, this is the good bye…

Stewie: What? But I thought…

Meg: I'm a week pregnant Stewie, I can't do this forever, but I'm comeback here someday…meanwhile, I'm going to a place to rise my child. (She rubs her belly)

Stewie: Well, before to leave, read this letter from Brian, until we can see you Megan. (He goes away, and then Meg read the Brian's last letter)

Letter: (Brian's voice: Dear Meg; not matter what happen to me…you don't have to worry…because I know…we will meet again…) (That makes her crying of the happiness read these wonderful words, and continues her traveling around the world visiting so many cities in the American continent, until goes to the Amazon River in South America, everything hearing the song of John Siegel 'We will meet again'.)

_Like a mountain I must conquer, like a battle I must endure  
I will fight for your honor, stead fast and sure!  
That's fit for a king? And I can do anything!  
We will meet again! We will meet again! Yeah-ee-yeah!  
We will meet again!_

I will search the whole world over, if that's what I must do  
I'll follow every winding road, just to be with you!  
and I just can't ignore? I will open every door  
And we will meet again! We will meet again!

Nothing can stop this journey, across this unknown land!  
Like a fire that keeps on burning, we will make our stand

We are bound together, and apart by what we found  
And we'll make this sacrifice, because we know where we are bound!  
Side by side, we will ride once again, If we keep the flame alive  
We will meet again! We will meet again!

We will meet again!

I will search the whole world over, if that's what I must do!  
I'll follow every winding road, just to be with you!  
That I just can't ignore? I will open every door  
And we will meet again! We will meet again!  
Nothing can stop this journey, across this unknown land!  
Like a fire that keeps on burning! We will make our stand!  
We will meet again! Yeah-ah! We will meet again!  
Oh-oo-woah!  
Very best, Cause all I have to do is believe in me!

End of the story...

** Coming soon, a sequel called 'Wild Heroes'.**


End file.
